What Do You Want
by only.a.word.some.days
Summary: a sasusaku oneshot, about what sakura really wants. totally unrealistic, ooc, and fluffy enough to make you gag...yum. well here you go small nejiten scene as well and mention of naruhina. rated T cause im to lazy to check the descriptions again.


What do you want?

**I don't own Naruto, and its like one a.m. cause im a moron. Sorry if it isn't good, please review. I also didn't edit cause you know now its 3:45 a.m. and im still a moron. Go figure.**

I was training. Like usual. The sun was out, but the sky wasn't clear, there were birds in the distance, but not too close. I could feel everything around me, but I didn't really want to. Yep. Just like usual. I've been training under Tsunade for years, and it's really paying off. With the special technique we had developed I can sense the slightest movement around me, but like every other day I wish I couldn't. I wish I couldn't feel him stalking towards me, brooding and unhappy.

Sasuke Uchiha returned maybe a year ago. Im not exactly sure. I've barely talked to him since he got back. No im not bitter over what happened. It's really not him at all. It's me. I know if I see him, I'll never get my training done, I'll spend my time wondering about him. Whats changed and what hasn't. If he was ever scared, if he thought of us when he was gone. And I couldn't waste my time like that, I test to rank anbu in less than a week.

I've been trying to enhance every bit of my skills, since I got the news I could finally test for a higher rank from Tsunade four months ago. At first she refused to let me test for anbu, because medical ninja were rare enough, but anbu meds were far more scarce. I would be sent on far more dangerous missions, and Tsunade wasn't really up for the idea of having me out on S class missions when I had the much safer head doctor position at the hospital I could be fulfilling. Too bad I wanted more.

Naruto was powerful, that was easy to tell. He was a great jounin, and never failed a mission. Which was good, because Hinata would not do well with a boyfriend who didn't come back when scheduled. Sasuke had killed Orochimaru and his brother within maybe six months of each other. They had both proved themselves to be valuable. Me on the other hand, I needed to beat them. I was sick of being in the background. Sick of being the last one to cross the finish line.

Thats why I didn't speak with him. Thats why I trained every day, even with my shifts at the hospital eating away my energy. And even with him back I still train everyday. Now that I have another goal I train longer, I push harder, and I make myself better. Im not waiting for it to just happen anymore. There were days I lost so much blood I wondered how I was still alive, and collapsing from exhaustion wasn't a foreign concept anymore. I have asked all of my friends to spend an hour with me every other day to increase my power. Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, and Neji all helped yesterday, before I rushed off to the hospital for my shift, which (lucky me) consisted of two surgeries and six vomit patients. Ew.

So maybe it sounds foolish and crazy. I fight my friends everyday for hours on end, without a break, while they come out fresh as daisies one after another. At first I really did think I was insane. Then I started winning. In the past three months, I started inflicting far more damage, and in the past six weeks I haven't lost a single battle. Sure, they still hit me more than I want to be possible, but in the end, my opponent always falls. So now, I refuse to break and let the Uchiha back into my thoughts. I've improved so much without him around, I fear what would happen to me when I let my emotions and feelings for him come back.

I know im still in love with him. I know that when I wake up screaming, crying, smiling, laughing, each one is from dreaming of him. He's all I dream about these days. But I didn't plan on feeding that habit. I didn't even let him know I knew of his presence. Even the days I thought about challenging his anbu escorts to fight. After all, each ninja assigned to watch him has been a valuable asset to Konoha. But I never allowed myself to recognize him. Im guessing he must have been back for more than a year after all, because the chakra I've been feeling has been reduced to one. And that was his. I feel sorry for the anbu that had to wait alongside him and watch me train. The men and women who everyday were forced to give up their lives to follow him to my old training grounds so he could secretly make fun of how inferior I was and examine the other ninja who fought with me.

Not that it mattered anymore. Less than a week from now, everything I did here, whether some other amazing ninja thought I was worthy or not, I was going to go through a challenge that would decide if I was worthy of my team Kakashi title.

I noticed I hit every target dead on, just like Tenten had showed me earlier. All one hundred targets nailed with only one flick of the wrist. I don't even want to count how many times I had tried to do that and had cut myself in the process. I whipped the sweat from my forehead on the back of my arm and pushed my now grown out pink hair away from my eyes. I saw Lee walking towards me. I readjusted my headband to keep my hair back, and smiled at him.

When he reached me, Lee seemed rather impressed by the ripped and worn targets. "Wow Sakura-chan, I haven't seen anyone do something like that except for Tenten. I guess such vigorous training in our youth really is the way to go. Just like Gai-sensei had said!" he smiled and the glare from the man's dangerously white teeth was enough to make even a trained ninja like me wince. Lee was here for obvious reasons, this was his hour to make me a better hand to hand combat fighter, and to work on my speed. Though he didn't seem to think I needed him for it anymore. "Sakura-chan, I love training, but you have beat me every time, your much faster than you used to be, and your punches are impossible to escape. Why don't we just get lunch anyway. We should have a little fun in our youth, and I would be honored to spend time eating with you my sweet cherry blossom."

I felt the Uchiha's chakra spike before being quickly tamed again. Strange, im sure he's laughing at the nickname again. It's the only time I feel his chakra ever spike like that. When Lee says things embarrassing like that, he must lose control and laugh a bit before regaining his composer and being practically undetectable. Practically doesn't mean anything though, because knowing he sits and makes fun of me out of boredom makes my blood boil, and then I see Lee standing in front of me, ready to be an unknowing outlet for my anger. "Sorry Lee, but I need to practice my kicks anyway, so I'd be honored if you would help me here instead." I smiled, and that seemed to win him over.

The next hour was almost to quick for the eye to see, and was full of bruises and broken bones. I stood over Lee breathing heavily as he cried in pain clutching his side. I healed him rather quickly for the amount of injuries he had, and when he was back to normal, he commented, "well your kicks sure seem fine to me sweet blossom." he smiled again, before getting back up to leave. I felt a bit of Sasuke's chakra again, but brushed his amusement aside. Lee was the last person im scheduled to train with for today, so I began packing up all of my stuff. "Sakura-chan I have another question. What do you want?"

I looked at him, im sure my confusion shined through, but I still replied politely, "well what do you mean Lee-kun?"

"Out of life Sakura-chan? What do you want out of life?"

I thought about the question, "well a lot of things really. I want to get married and have children, I want my friends to succeed in their goals, I want to be happy, I want to meet someone who matches my description of love, so I may love him back. But right now, I want to become an anbu kinouchi everyone can be proud of. I want to prove im worthy. Which is why I train, everyday." I looked him in the eyes when I said this, and he smiled at me.

"Well I hope all your dreams come true my youthful blossom. I will assist you in any way possible!" with that he sped off. I grabbed my bag and loaded all my weapons, along with my weights. I left my scrolls and other light objects by the log I tend to sit on. I put my backpack over my shoulder and get ready for my two laps around the village. I figured if I can do it with the weights in my pack, then on real missions all be even faster, since my bag will be so much lighter. I took one last meditating breath. In through my nose, out through my mouth, and I was off.

When I got home, I was relieved my next hospital shift wasn't until mourning. I managed to get Tsunade to cut back on my shifts so I could spend more time training. Which wasn't to hard, all I had to say was that if I wasn't sufficiently energized I could die in the anbu test, or I could kill a patient by being to incompetent to handle a simple transplant. She agreed right away. Now I only had one maybe one and a half a day. After dinner, I quickly showered and fell into my bed. I let the dreams overcome me quickly, and I didn't know how to react when I saw Sasuke 's face come into my mind.

The rest of the week went on like all the others had. The day of the anbu test, it poured down so hard I couldn't see what was in front of me. But that wasn't gonna stop me. Having Sasuke watch me, and all my friends help me made me realize I had to push through the bad. Everything I did was 10 times harder than the last, and this test I took by myself, but I seemed to pull through better than every other lousy ninja I competed against. In my final battle I fought a man named Kyo, who happened to be so big that my physical strength hurt him badly, but not as bad as it had hurt every other opponent I had faced. It wasn't until I pulled out my genjutsu illusions, that I had Kurenai help me with that I was able to fully take the man down.

I still hadn't heard about the results of the test. While most of the time it only took a couple days to get all of the results in, anbu tests were far more important and they had to be precise and exact. Which is why I've been waiting a week. I went to train for the first time that week, and I stood in the center of the field. Smelling the grass and staring at the sky. I was only there a half an hour before I felt it again. He was near by again. Not only near by, but he was closer than he normally gets. Why would he get to close, I mean sure, most shinobi still cant feel him, but, I wonder what he's doing now. Im not even that exciting to watch, I can not be amusing enough that he comes to the grounds just to entertain himself.

Im sick of this. I don't like him being here now especially. I don't need him to taunt me, to make fun of the nine weeks of training he watched, and more importantly I don't need to be distracted now that I can be so easily. But not for the reasons you'd think, I would be crushed if he said something to my face, even if I hid it well, and now that I have finished my anbu test, I have nothing to train for until I learn the results, so I could be pulled from reality by his voice and eyes, with minimal effort.

He was really close by now, but I couldn't figure out why. Sasuke didn't run errands for Tsunade, so he wasn't coming to get her, and he didn't need to cut through this field to get anywhere, actually it was out of the way for everywhere the Uchiha could need to go.

Today, he came closer, and sat himself down in a tree only a few meters away. He's concealed well, almost undetectable, to bad that almost doesn't quite cut it. I tried training. Might as well try out a new strategy. I punched the ground and made a crater, which I can tell, is a lot bigger than it used to be. I place the wooden dumby in the middle of my crater, pulling its feet deep into the earth. I put thirty kunai with paper bombs into the dirt around the manakin, and when I snap my finders each one explodes, caving in and burying the wooden figure under an amount of soil that couldn't be escaped by Gaara himself. I smirked a little, alright, I totally could have used that on the Kyo ogre, but oh well.

My smirk fell when I felt him move, what was he doing. Getting a better look, analyzing my skills. Normally I'd say he planned on taking over Konoha and killing us all, except that didn't quite make sense. He was far from a normal citizen, but he acted much like he used to before he became so power hungry. Sure he's pompous and arrogant, but that didn't mean he would betray us again. The anbu guards had each thoroughly checked him and his home for any ideas of disloyalty, and the mind controlers and tortures had all examined his thoughts very carefully. This was done every month, for the first year he was here, and they still didn't fully trust him.

I just didn't understand what could be so enjoyable about sitting in a tree with your sharingan activated, everyday for hours without rest. Maybe it's all some strange training of his own. I didn't bother to question it further. Thought up new ideas and did a lot of meditating for the next forty five minutes when I felt him spike his chakra again. I realized Neji was coming, but I wasn't sure what that meant for Sasuke.

When the Hyuga reached me we exchanged greetings and I looked at him. "So why exactly are you here Neji-kun? Im not fighting today, just strategizing and meditating really."

"May I join you Sakura-chan, Tenten is unable to practice today, and I would like company today."

That was surprising. Neji was the slightly nicer version of Sasuke, and he often stayed by himself or with Tenten, so it didn't make sense for him to seek me out. Even if we have become pretty good friends. "Ugh sure, so what's up, you seem upset." another difference between Neji and Sasuke, Neji was easier to read.

My inquiry didn't seem to surprise him, but he hesitated in answering none the less. "I...I am having a problem, and im not quite sure how I should fix it." he said, sitting down cross legged, mimicking my meditation position.

"Well you helped me, so let me see if there is anything I can do. Besides, I am a girl, maybe I can tell you what she is thinking."

"Well she and I usually train together, but recently I have been scared I would hurt her and she would get mad at me, so I haven't been training with her, instead I insist on fighting with Lee. But now she seems very angry and depressed. She won't even look at me. I don't know what to do."

I knew there must be a smile on my face when I said, "so why are you afraid to hurt Tenten?"

"I already told you, if I were to hurt her, she would get angry with me, and I... I just don't want that to happen."

"Why?"

"Because I just don't. Does there need to be another reason?"

"No, but if you were to give me another reason I might be able to help you."

He looked at me skeptically. "Well, I think that I may be...attracted to Tenten."

"Oh so you just think she is pretty?" I know there is more to it. Everyone in the village is beginning to realize there is much more to it.

"Of course not! A Hyuga doesn't decide to marry a girl based solely on looks. She is smart, independent, and talented fighter, and kind as well." he stopped himself from speaking before he could continue embarrassing himself.

Where as I was grinning wildly. "You plan on marrying Tenten? Is that so..." the look on his face was hard to imagine possible, but as expected, he quickly regained his usual stoic expression. "Does she know about this?"

"What im saying is that I like Tenten very much, and have considered allowing her to be my bride, so I have done my best to not anger her, and now she is angry with me."

"Uh huh. So what you're really saying is that your in love with Tenten, but your scared if you beat her up during battle she will hate you and refuse to go out with you. Which is a problem because you would like to marry her in the near future?"

Neji looked down when he mumbled, "exactly."

"Don't worry, I know the problem." I smiled when he looked up eagerly enough to give himself whiplash. "You see, you like Tenten because she is independent, right?"

"That is correct." Who knew it was possible to make love sound proper?

"Well did you ever think, that she's mad because she not only is being ditched so you can train with someone else, making her feel inferior, but she is also losing a close friend and doesn't know how to handle it."

"She isn't losing me."

"But she probably feels that way, which is all that matters with girls."

"Then how do I fix it?"

"Easy, we'll kill two birds with one kunai. Which I mean slightly literately. Buy her the new kunai in the weapons shop, give it to her to apologize with, tell her what has really been going on, and apologize for doubting her skill. Then when she is all warmed up to you again, ask her if she would consider going on a date with you."

"When do I ask for her hand in marriage?"

"When you know you could never picture your life without her. When you are absolutely sure you need her, and are fully ready to share everything you are with only her, that's when you ask her."

"Got it." he got back up and started walking away. He turned back around when he said, "thank you Sakura-chan, you have been great help. Let me know if I may repay you." he turned to leave.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

I got up and walked over to stand in front of Neji before I whispered, "as a favor, I need you to use your byakugan without letting Sasuke see it, and look behind me and tell me what he is doing."

"He is watching you?"

"Im positive, please tell me what he's doing."

Spider like vains slowly spread around Neji's eyes as he carefully used his bloodline trait. "He is glaring. At me." Neji then deactivated his byakugan and walked away.

Why the hell is he glaring? Oh well, why should I care. Back to the problem at hand, figuring out something productive to do for the next few hours, before I break and run to him.

I did a lot of small stuff, sharpening my kunai, thinking of ways to avoid ambushes, but I still felt pretty accomplished. I decided my best bet was to leave now, honestly, I couldn't stop thinking about the Uchiha perched in a branch not to far away. I wanted to know what he was really doing. I haven't done a single amusing thing all day, and he hasn't moved. I want to know what he sees that's so important, and if I didn't leave now, I'd go and get him. I got up and grabbed by bag. I needed to go the way Sasuke was to get home, but if I went by him id have to bite my tongue not to interrogate him. But going the other way took me to unknown territory. I looked behind me, I could see the start of the shadowy woods. Right through there was a bad part of town, and I almost chose that path. But even im not that crazy.

I trudged on to where I knew something I couldn't have was waiting. I kept my eyes forward, and I almost made it through. Then I felt him get closer. What the hell was wrong with him. A genin could sense him right now! Does he doubt my ability that much! Before I could stop myself I yelled, "Just get down here already!"

I decided to go with it. I already called him out once, might as well finish the job. "I know you are here Uchiha, you have been for weeks!"

That got him, he appeared right behind me, and growled out a "what?"

Was he that surprised, "you have watched me everyday for weeks, no matter how far away you have been, I knew exactly where you were." I turned around and looked him in the eye, "why are you watching me!"

"How long?"

"How long what Uchiha?"

"How long have you known of my presence?"

"Why does it matter?"

"How long!" he managed to scream it through gritted teeth.

What was wrong with this kid, he never acted like this. He never allowed himself to lose control of his emotions. But I don't exactly care. If he's trying to intimidate me, I refuse to let it happen. "You don't scare me, so stop trying." there was a challenge in my voice, without me even trying, that much I could hear.

He looked down and did something I would have deemed impossible for him. He whispered, almost broken sounding, "please, how long?"

I guess it must have been that voice that made me do it, but I told him, loud and confident, "nine weeks, everyday for nine weeks."

Then I saw his eyes widen, not a lot, but enough for trained eyes to see. "You haven't said anything for nine weeks? You have avoided me since I got back! And now you knew exactly where I was and didn't do anything for nine weeks when you had the chance. I thought...!"

"Why should I have? Do you think you're the first person to watch me train. I didn't think much of it until you kept coming. And then after that I just thought it would be a better idea to keep to myself." Sasuke was silent for a long time, so I turned to leave, until I felt something grab my wrist. Sasuke had his hand firmly holding me back. "What Sasuke, if you don't have anything to say, let me go home Im exhausted." I was lying, he knew it, I knew it, it was easy to tell I hadn't done anything all day, I had no reason to be tired.

"What do you want?" he whispered

"What?"

"That's the question Lee asked you a few days ago, answer it." while normally I wouldn't like being commanded to do something, I mostly wanted to know what this is all about.

"I told him I want a lot of things."

He seemed to get angry at my answer and his grip tightened painfully before he saw my face and loosened it again. "You told him you want to get married and have children, you want your friends to succeed in their goals, you want to be happy, you want to meet someone who matches your description of love, so you may love him back. But right now, you want to become an anbu kinouchi everyone can be proud of. You want to prove your worth. Which is why you train, everyday."

"If you remember my answer, why would you ask me again?"

He continued, "the first three mean something to me. And the last two you have already done. But the one in the middle, you said you want to meet someone who matches your description of love, so you may love him back. What do you want in him?"

He was oddly calm about everything now, and it surprised me a little. "Why do you care?"

"Please Sakura-chan, answer the question."

He has never called me Sakura-chan before. Not once, but when he said it, hearing it roll off his tongue I wanted to tell him everything to make him feel good again. I spilled quickly, "I want a man who loves me because I became the way I was through experience. I want him to bring me an orchid instead of a rose because they're just too cliche. I want him to kiss me with everything he's got because he just wants to remind me that he is always there. I want him to want to listen to my dumb stories, or tell me im beautiful and mean it when my hair's a mess, and I feel like trash. I want someone who loves my faults just as much as my perfections, because while he may not like them, they're what make me who I am, and he loves that. I want him to bring me food at work, just because he thought of me and he knew that I would only ever let him wait for me in my office. I want someone who calls just to hear the sound of my voice, and would do anything to make me smile." I could feel tears coming to the back of my eyes, but I kept going, "and I want him to call me out when I do something stupid and pointless, but they do so in a way that im happy they did it, because they still make me feel good even when they tell me im wrong. I want someone who makes me feel confident in myself with every word they say. Someone who would go dancing with me, even if they weren't a good dancer, just because it would be fun for me. I want him to kiss my temple and my neck, or the palm of my hand, because its more special that just putting his lips on mine. I want every time were together to feel amazing, and I want every kiss to feel like im falling in love for the first time all over again. I want someone who sees me at my worst and still loves me, even if my best rarely comes around." my sobs were hard to decipher, but he seemed to understand every word. "And its probably a little sadistic to think that because I know I'll just stay in pain, because I want someone who treats me like..."

"Like who Sakura?" his voice was gentle.

"Like how I always treated you. I want someone to love me how I loved you." after that, I ran. It wasn't my plan, I didn't want to be scared and run away, but I was and I did. Because we all do things were not proud of. I ran home, leaving him behind me. I almost wished that by leaving him back there, it would get me to leave him in my past, but I knew that wasn't the truth.

When I reached my house I changed into my comfiest clothes and got under my blankets, where I cried. When I finally stopped I called work and told Tsunade I was unable to come to work in the morning. Then I cried again. Four hours. I didn't have a single second in four hours that there weren't tears pouring down my face. And it only stopped when my body drifted into a restless and exhausted version of sleep. In the mourning, I got a phone call. My name is Sakura Haruno and I am an anbu medical ninja, important asset to Konoha, the hidden leaf village, and am to heart broken to care. I said thank you to the voice, before I went and made tea.

I chose pomegranate because flavored tea use to make me happy, but drinking the liquid didn't make meal feel better. It was still smooth going down, in warm pleasure that made you want to curl up and sigh, but it didn't assure me of anything. Nor did it make Sasuke love me, like I had dreamed of all last night. I decided to go for a walk. I needed fresh air, and I needed to be where no one would come and find me. I ran to the woods. Deep in the forest, where a decrepit and abandoned shack still stood. I had found it after Sasuke left, and had never told anyone of it. Now being back between the walls of dreary wood, I realized I spent most of the time I spent in this hovel, either upset or crying over him. Doing the one thing I promised I'd never do again. I didn't really like crying, I was told doing it every once in a while was healthy, but it wasn't a good feeling. I didn't like my own dysfunction showing so clearly on my face.

The door burst open, and I saw it. The pools of onyx that made up his eyes. The black that lead to his sole, seemed to stare straight through me. I looked down, unable to meet Sasuke's gaze. I didn't know what I could really say, so I just didn't speak. It wasn't until I felt his hand on my chin, pulling me to look at him, that I finally swallowed my pride and spoke, "why are you here?" when had my voice become so hoarse?

"Because you are here."

"How did you find this place?"

"I followed you, like I have been for the past seven months. Waiting for you to speak to me. Waiting for you to say you love me like you did the day I left." I was shocked for lack of a better word. Seven months. He has been waiting for seven months. "You know I drove some anbu crazy following you around all the time. Though most of them didn't seem to mind. I have been watching you train for the past ten weeks. Nine of which you knew of."

"But, why?" It just didn't make sense.

"I had male anbu watching me for a while, and I refused to watch you train, when the men next to me were being given the chance to see you as well. So I stopped coming. I started requesting female anbu, thinking they wouldn't ogle you. Too bad they just seemed to get jealous. More than you would think wanted to challenge you, to fight you for my affection. I first showed up the day you told Ino it didn't make sense to love people like me. You two talked about how loving me was like loving broken glass. I cut everyone who came close."

"You heard all of that?"

"Yes, but while I didn't like what you said, I couldn't deny its truth. It wasn't for a few days that I realized I was the only one from the rookie nine and Gai's team who you didn't ask to help you train." I could see his face twisting in anger again. "Even when the sand siblings came to visit on important business, you allowed them to train with you. So every week after that I started coming. I trained when you were at work, and then I spent the rest of the time watching you improve. Not once did you ask if I wanted to come, but then again, not once have you tried to talk to me since my return to Konoha. Do you consider me a traitor like some of the others still do? Is that it, you can't associate with a traitor?"

He was angry again, and I could tell it all pained him enough to speak that much. Sasuke didn't talk when he wasn't forced. And with his power, he was rarely forced to do anything. "I never considered you a traitor.."

"Then why wont you talk to me the way you used to?"

"Because loving you made you hate me, and I could never do that again. Distracting myself with you, made me weak. And then you just hated me all the more. I had catching up to do Sasuke, and I finally made the cut. Without you or anyone else having to save me this time."

"You ever think maybe we saved you because we wanted to! I wasn't obligated to protect you, to jump in front of attacks for you. No one told me to, being a ninja you should have been able to take care of yourself, but we never let you. I never let you for a reason! I didn't want you to grow powerful enough to stop needing me!" What had gotten into him. What had made him change so much, that he showed his emotions to me? I just stared at him and he continued. "You don't get it do you Sakura. I came back for a lot of reasons, but you were the biggest. I watched you, I asked you those questions, I protected you all for a reason. I would bring you every flower and show each one to you, and see which made you smile the most, because you deserve more than just one orchid. I would never kiss you with anything less than everything, because I owe you more than I am, and I would always need let you know I was there, or my day wouldn't be complete. You don't have dumb stories, because everything you say, whether it makes sense or not, it still makes me think of you, and that's enough to make me happy. And you don't need to ever feel like trash, because even when your hair is a mess, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Im not sure what about you I can label as a fault, but I love it all the same. Every part of you, means the world to me Sakura. I would come to your work even without food, just because I thought of you and wanted to surprise you in your office, just in case you got a break between surgeries. I wouldn't care how long it took. I would do anything to see you happy, that's for sure, and you wouldn't even have to talk when I called you, hearing you breathe, proved you were real enough to make me happy. And if I really wanted to hear you speak, I'd come to your house, because just your voice would never compare to the whole thing right before my eyes and in my arms. I don't ever want to see you hold back tears again, and I would call out your mistakes the way you voice mine. No worries on that. You don't need me to make you feel confident, because you should never doubt yourself. No one on this planet measures up, but id make you feel invincible with every word I say. You name where you want to go, and I promise to make it happen. I'd kiss every part of your body to make you feel special, and understand the love I have for you. And maybe you haven't realized it yet, but when im near you, everything, even the worst moments of my life seem to mean something. You wouldn't need every kiss to feel like were falling in love for the first time, because I fall deeper and deeper in love with you every day. I've seen you at your worst, and haven't seen a single thing I didn't still love. And I love you so much more than you ever loved me. Because the feeling I have in the pit of my stomach right now is the only thing stopping me from killing every man who looks at you, and for not holding you until we die. I realize loving me back is difficult, and that none of this makes sense, but you told Neji that you ask a girl to marry you when you are absolutely sure you could never live your life without that person by you. Well I realized that a year ago, and if you don't accept me like you had all those years ago, I don't think I can make it. I refuse to be with anyone else, and I'll stake the Uchiha clan on that. If you don't love me, then don't tell me you do, but if you do, please Sakura, call me Sasuke-kun again. Let me hold you when your upset, and kiss you for no reason. If I can't be with you, I will be with no one at all."

"B-but you have to restore your clan."

"No, I have to be with someone who loves me the way I love her. If that doesn't happen, the Uchiha clan can die with me."

I didn't know what to say, so I said nothing. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as tightly as I could and held on with all I had. He pulled me to him by placing his arms around my waist, and backing me into the dusty walls of the shack. He squished me between him and the wall, getting me as close to him as possible.

He was the next to speak, and it was hard to make out the words with his face buried in the crook of my neck, but I heard the, "is this just so I can fulfill my dreams to restore my clan, or do you really still love me?"

"I love you Sasuke-kun, with everything I have."

"I love you far more than you can imagine Sakura-chan."

I looked at him, and I managed to get him to loosen his grip just enough to look me in the eye. "Do you remember yesterday, when you said that me getting married and having kids, being happy, and seeing my friends succeed in their goals meant something to you?"

"Yes."

"Why did they mean something to you?"

With all the honesty in his voice it was hard not to cry again when he told me, "because you getting married and having kids would be unbearable with anyone who wasn't me. Because my goal is to be with you. And because if you let me, I promise to make you happy everyday. I understand im not perfect, and you could do so much better, but I need you Sakura, so let me make everything you want in life become reality. Let me help you make it all come true."

We later went back to my house, where I didn't want to worry anymore. I laid down on the couch with the man I am in love with, and talked and kissed and drank the tea, that now seemed to taste so much better. He followed me through out the house almost like a lost puppy at first, constantly needing to be assured and held, but his usual confidently sexy self came back, and I realized I could really get used to seeing him with me everyday.

**Ok, let me know if anyone wants a short sequel or something, I understand it wasn't great, but if you like gaging on fluff, go ahead and let me know.**


End file.
